mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
Jjinomu
Jjinomu is a well-known model editor on DeviantART. Many of her edits have received a large amount of positive feedback. Jjinomu is known for her model downloads and part resource downloads. These downloads are available to download through MediaFire, though many of them have passwords. Jjinomu lists most passwords in the description of the deviation in which the download is associated, however, many downloads also require you to send her a message in order to obtain the password. Jjinomu also occasionally makes model edits which are not available for download. Most of the model downloads have been updated ever since. History Jjinomu was previously known as ImmaAweshumBanana before changing her name with a deviantART premium membership. Her previously uses involved many LAT bases and parts for her model edits, but now almost never uses LAT for her models. It's presumed she is one of the first editors to merge faces, along with Sendorosa. Nobody, however, is certain who did it first as both of them started the idea of merging around the same time. Later in time, moving on making Tda Edits that are heavily modified not resembling to the default Miku Append and more to resemble the actual characters while still having aspects of the image of Tda in those models. On April 8th, 2018 Jjinomu began making models from scratch, which the first model was a remake of 'Fear Garden' Rin Kagamine. She also began to use Bowlroll to distribute her original models. Model Policy Different models by Jjinomu have different model policies, however, her usual policy is *'Editing is allowed with permission' *'Redistribution of authorized edits are allowed' *'Redistribution of unedited model is not allowed.' *'Crediting for using her models or for edits made from her models is requested' Models Scratch * MEIKO 14th (Jjinomu) Modified *KAITO (Jjinomu)* *KAITO Cantarella (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune BRS (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Rolling Girl (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Romeo and Cinderella (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune ColorfulxMelody Lat-type (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune DWC (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Gothic (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Popipo (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Toybox (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune World Is Mine (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Matryoshka (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune Hood (Jjinomu)* *Miku Hatsune NYE (Jjinomu) *Miku Hatsune Karakuri Pierrot (Jjinomu) *Rin Kagamine Akuma Devil (Jjinomu)* *Rin Kagamine ColorfulxMelody Lat-type (Jjinomu)* *Rin Kagamine Daughter of Evil (Jjinomu) *Rin Kagamine Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Rin Kagamine V4x Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Len Kagamine Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Len Kagamine V4x Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Rin Len Kagamine DWC (Jjinomu) *Len Kagamine Young Adult Dancer (Jjinomu)* *Luka Megurine JBF (Jjinomu)* *Luka Megurine Toeto (Jjinomu)* *Luka Megurine Tda Type (Jjinomu)* *Luka Megurine V4x Tda Type (Jjinomu) *GUMI Matryoshka (Jjinomu)* *GUMI English Tda Type (Jjinomu) *GUMI V2 Tda Type (Jjinomu) *GUMI V3 Tda Type (Jjinomu) *GUMI V4 Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Gackpo Camui Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Iroha Nekomura (Jjinomu)* *IA (Jjinomu) *Yukari Yuzuki (Jjinomu) *MEIKO Conchita (Jjinomu) *Battle Lovers (Jjinomu) *RPG Horror Girls Pack (Jjinomu) *Tda Christmas KaiMei (Jjinomu) *Tda Alys (Jjinomu) *V Flower (Jjinomu) *V Flower Tda Type (Jjinomu) *V4 Flower Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Oliver Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Fukase Tda Type (Jjinomu) *SONiKA TDA type (Jjinomu) UTAU *Teto Kasane Matryoshka (Jjinomu)* *Teto Kasane Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Momo Momone Tda Type (Jjinomu) *Uta Utane Tda Type (Jjinomu) Vocaloid Derived *Luki Megurine (Jjinomu)* *Rin Magane (Jjinomu)* *ZeeU Tda Type (Jjinomu) Fanloid * Haku Yowane Tda Type (Jjinomu) * Dell Honne Tda Type (Jjinomu) * Neru Akita Tda Type (Jjinomu) * Nero Akita Tda Type (Jjinomu) Hetalia *Vietnam (Jjinomu)* Other *Amu Hinamori (Jjinomu) (Shugo Chara) *Yuki Cross (Jjinomu) (Vampire Knight)* *Mini Mew (Jjinomu) (Tokyo Mew Mew)* *Lady Phantomhive (Jjinomu) (Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler) *Mato Kuroi (Jjinomu) *Yomi Takanashi (Jjinomu) *Misao (Jjinomu) *Ellen (Jjinomu) *Aya Drevis (Jjinomu) *Vanellope von Shweetz (Jjinomu) Category:Creates models by editing Category:Creates models from scratch